When little Hiro fights back!
by Samrit
Summary: This story is an answer from me to chapter 291! Little Hiro has nothing to do with Hiro Mashima, he is an OC from my story 'A boy, a dragon and a doll' Well I didn't like what they did to Lucy so that is my version on what is going on after in the manga when Hiro would be a part of it and he punish them for what they did. Also in the end is a bit NaLu. Hope you will like it!


**Hey guys I wrote that one-shot just know when the thought entered my head. For you who know the story "A boy, a dragon and a doll?" This story has nothing to do with it but I thought about getting revenge on Sabertooth for what they did to Lucy in chapter 291. Then I thought that little Hiro from my other story would be perfect to punish them. So uhm well now here is the one-shot hope you guys like it!  
**

**Sorry for every mistake in this one-shot, I am still from german and my english is still not the best.  
So read enjoy and review!  
**

**************Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and this is good so.**

* * *

**Special for chapter 291!**

**When little Hiro fights back!  
**

It was another day Hiro went to the tournament to see Lucy in there. He was a bit disappointed the other day when Lucy had lost to that woman of Raven Tail but then when he saw how the others of Fairy Tail worked hard to make up for it he saw, why Lucy like the guild so much. Hiro was now sitting next to his parents looking down into the arena where Lucy and the others had just entered the big water ball. He watched how the one girl kicked the only guy in there out of hit. How Juvia throw out three girls and then fall out herself.

Then he felt his anger rising, when that woman from Sabertooth attacked Lucy over and over again. He heard how Natsu screamed Lucy's name and to stop this and he saw as the pink haired mage jumped into the arena to get her when the women from Sabertooth let her fall to the ground. Luckily he catched her just before Lucy could hit the ground. Hiro looked at the woman who was still in the water. His eyes showed hatred towards her and as he saw how almost everyone from Sabertooth laughed at Fairy Tail. That was the point where he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and left the arena a plan already forming in his head.

His mother looked worried at her son. She knew how much Hiro like Lucy and was about to stop her son as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her husband looked at her and shook his head, telling her not to stop the boy. He knew that Hiro needed some time for himself. So the parents let theirs son go but asked a maid to follow him just in case.

Hiro reached the place where the guild members would prepare themselves before the tournament would start. He soon found the place where the Fairy Tail member rested. He was standing infront of the door as he heard voices.

"THEY WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

"STOP SCREAMING NATSU! LUCY NEEDS REST!"

"Flame head is right! We can't let them go off easily!"

"M-minna… please stay calm…"

"I hate you humans! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"ERZA LET GO OF ME! I WILL MAKE THEM PAY RIGHT NOW!"

Hiro didn't dare to go in now. After hearing that he wasn't the only one who was angered by Sabertooth he turned around and looked for their room. Hiro was determinate to bring his plan in action now. He didn't have the doll anymore but that would not stop him from getting his private revenge on those guys.

Hiro found Sabertooths room quickly thanks to all that laughing that was going on inside of it, so he knocked and waited for them to open. He heard a male voice shouting: "That are probably the Fairys wanting to get a pay back on us! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

It disgusted Hiro to hear that man talk that way about the guild. But he faked a smile as a blond man opened the door for the boy.

Sting looked surprised at the boy, as did Lector, Frosh, Orga, Rufus and Minerva. Only Rogue kept his cool look, eyeing the boy shortly before he smirked.

"What are you brat doing here?" Asked Sting as he pulled himself together again and looked annoyed at Hiro.

"I found it funny what you guys did to that Fairy girl! You guys are my heros and I want to join your guild when I am grown up!" Hira fake smiled as he said words he didn't mean.

Sting gave of a scary and proud smile at that like the rest of the team. Lector crossed his arms and smiled also. "HA! Of course he wants to join us!"

Hiro smiled as he run inside the room before Sting could close the door. "Wow you guys are sooooo cool!" Hiro chirped as he jumped onto the couch Orga was sitting –accidently stepping on his had that rested on the soft fabric. Orga's face chanced for a sec before his face went back to normal.

Rufus laughed a little at his team mate.

Hiro went on he jumped up and down on the couch and then during one of his jumps he landed on Orga… uhm well he landed feed first on his important parts and Orga screamed up when Hiro fell to the ground. The boy looked up at the big guy holding his important part shielding it with his hands as tears slightly rolled down his eyes. Everyone in the room started laughing at the big guy (of course Rogue kept his cool façade again). Hiros next victim was Rufus. He sat in chair not all too far from him so he stood up and run over to him, acting like he hide himself behind him. Hiro bent down and crawled under the chair. Everyone was so busy laughing that they did not noticed his actions. Rogue on the other hand had kept an eye on the boy and was slightly amused what the boy was doing to his team mates.

Hiro got hold of the bootlace from Rufus and tied it to the chair legs. In his head he crossed a second point in his plan. So Hiro left his hiding place and walked over to Sting tugging on the hem of his outfit.

"You are also a dragon slayer, right?" Sting looked down at the boy. "You're much cooler as the one from the Fairies, I guess!" Hiro laughed again, he this way he was getting the trust of the Sabertooth members even though he did like what he had to say.

"You are damn right kid! I didn't know you were so smart, brat!" Sting laughed again and Hiro had to hold back not to grimace.

"But who is the strongest in your team? I haven't really seen you fight before and the way Minerva-san beat the Fairy-girl was way cooler as everything else I saw before from your guild!"

Minerva, Sting and Rufus exchanged looks. Lector looked at the others and of course had to point out his thoughts. "It is obvious! Sting is the strongest here!"

Minerva laughed. "No Sting is definitive not the strongest he gave up when it was his turn in the games!"

"I am afraid to tell you, Minerva. That I am the strongest one… with my magic I am stronger than anyone because memory make isn't as easy as dragon slayer magic or what you are using and I also won the first game." Rufus countered.

"You guys are all wrong! I am the strongest one here! Lector is right! Nobody of you could defeat me!" Sting shouted proud while crossing his arms.

Minerva stood up a glow in front of her hand. "We can gladly test it out."

Rufus also stood up and was about to take a step forward as he fell to the ground tackling Sting in that progress down with him. Sting on the other hand crushed into Minerva who then suddenly set her magic free and caused an explosion in the room.

They started to fight each other as Hiro watched them. Rogue was also still watching them and laughed in his mind about the fact that the others felt so easily for the mind playing the boy did on them.

Hiro smiled at the resulted and at the point when Minerva was trying to stand up again he ran over to her and tackled her a second time down to the ground, causing her to hit her head on a nearby table. He got hold of a bit of her hear and yanked at it as he tried to stand up. Minerva cursed at the pain she felt on her head and when Hiro noticed that everything went to chaotic he made his run out of the room. Of course he ran over the stomach of Minerva and Sting and the back of Rufus, taking heavy steps which surely would hurt. When he reached the door he looked over his shoulder to take a last look at the chaos he had caused in the room. Orga was still shielding his important part, Sting was shouting at Rufus to finally stand up, Rufus as unsuccessfully to free himself from the chair, Minerva was cursing heavily and glared at the boy, in front of her hand was already a glowing orb. So that was when Hiro left the room quickly and closed the door and heard how something crashed against it. So Hiro grinned satisfied and went back to Fairy Tail's room to check up on Lucy.

Rogue looked at the chaose the boy had caused. He knew from the beginning that the boy was acquainted with Fairy Tail. If Sting had paid more attention he would have smelled the faint scent of the celestial mage on him. But he did said anything, cause he also thought that his team mates went too far. Rogue thought that the boy had did something good with punishing them. Of course Rogue also knew that the fight between Sting and Natsu would become a very interesting one. Nobody noticed as he chuckled a bit, yep he couldn't wait to see that.

* * *

**At the infirmary of Fairy Tail**

The others had already left and went back to the arena. Natsu was the only one left with Lucy. His heart clenched when he looked at her and he felt useless. He wasn't able to protect her and he couldn't do anything for her in that moment. The only thing he could think of was that he could beat Sabertooth until they would be sorry for what they had done to her.

It was for hell for him watching them and not being able to do anything. It wasn't like the time they had fought against that fat guy where he was trapped under rocks. He did had a doll which could control Lucy's movements. This time he had to watch everything and he was afraid to death that he would lose her.

A big rock had fallen off from his heart when Wendy and the medic had told him that Lucy would make it. That she would life on, that she would only need some days rest when Wendy, and that old woman were taking care of her. It was then when he realized how much she really meant to him. He hated the fact that he couldn't protect the one he loved with all his heart and made a promise to himself to never let that happen to her again.

He heard that the tournament would be continued every minute and that the contestants had to go back to the arena. He did really want to leave her side but he knew that she was safe now. So he slowly stood up and made his way to the door but before he left the room he turned around to the sleeping blond.

"Luce! I promise you! I will defeat every one of them and make them suffer for what they did to you!"

His eyes sparkled in determination as he left the room. Outside the room he met the small boy with raven black hair – like Gray - and sky blue eyes. Hiro was looking up at the Salamander. Both looked at each other without saying any words. Suddenly Natsu patted the boys head.

"Don't worry she is fine. I will take care of those Saberbastarts…" He mumbled as he passed the boy.

Hiro turned around and looked after Natsu. He though about telling him what he did to the member of Sabertooths team but then he shook his head and grinned. "Promise me! Salamander! Promise me to take revenge for Lucy-nee! That you will win against them! For Lucy-nee!"

Natsu only waved with his hand as he stepped out to the other into the arena. His glace fell Sabertooth and was a bit surprised that they looked a bit chaotic to be honest Rogue was the only one who somehow looked normal a bit the rest had messed up hair or clothes. But then Natsu attention went back to the pumpkin man as he announced the next fight.

"Natsu of Fairy Tail VS Sting of Sabertooth!" The whole stadium cheered, not for Sabertooth but for Fairy Tail. Natsu glared at Sting and Sting laughed.

_I promised Luce! I will win this for you!_

* * *

**So hope you like it, I let the ending open for the manga cause I also couldn't think of how to continue. I actually can't wait to see Natsu kick those bastarts from Sabertooth and I really think that Rogue is the only one who has a brain there. Also I think that the title of the next chapter in the manga is promesing: 'I am only thinking of one' can't wait to read it already (^-^)v**

** Anyway hope you like it, so please review. **_  
_

**Oh and please check these two things out:  
**

**There is a forum from a friend and me about Fairy Tail so join us in being part of the guild while going on adventures with all the characters there! The forum is called 'We are Fairy Tail' and has the guilds building as a pic!  
**

******Also please check this story of Alice Harkey on fictionpress, it is called "Vanished" and it is a really great story!**  


******So thanks for reading! And for any review I get from you guys in the future!  
**


End file.
